


Moments Between

by farfetched



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Introspection, thoughts on existing, thoughts on fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/pseuds/farfetched
Summary: Opal liked existing.





	

Opal liked existing. 

It was, perhaps, an odd thing to think. In a way, as long as Pearl and Amethyst existed, so did she. But it wasn't the same. 

She didn't ever exist for very long. Moments, usually, and then years or decades or centuries would go by and she'd just... not. 

But she savoured those moments. And she knew she liked existing, because she felt sad when thinking of the time that she didn't exist. The times in between, where she was dormant, waiting to reform, blind and deaf in her sleep. 

She liked existing, because she liked herself. She liked what she represented, Pearl and Amethyst in sync and in time and in agreement. In harmony. She liked seeing Garnet. She liked seeing Steven, liked feeling their love for him seep through to her, liked feeling their feelings mixing with hers to form something entirely new, something not just one, or the other, but in between, additional. 

She wished she existed more. She wished they would fuse at other times than just when she was needed, when they needed to be careful and precise and yet also strong. She wanted to see the world and just be. She envied Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire were so happy to be her, to always be that stable, she so rarely broke, but the most familiar feeling to Opal was discord, and melting into separate entities again. 

She hated that. 

She liked existing. She liked it when they chose to unfuse, rather than fell apart. But even then, she would grasp for the moments, anything, any hint of existence. She always wanted to be, but she had to be content with waiting, with not existing. 

But she wanted. She wanted to dance across the stars, wanted to draw her bow, wanted to exist. Wanted to be there, see things herself, rather than through borrowed eyes. Wanted to know she had the capacity to exist. Did not want to forget herself. 

So often, she wasn't herself, and she barely even existed in the discontent between Pearl and Amethyst. It was better now than it had once been, so long between even making attempts at unification, yet it was not enough, because she wanted to exist and she wanted to be, she wanted to feel the wind in her hair and stretch out her arms and watch the world go by without having to fight. 

But if all she could have was an existence in fighting, she would take it. She wanted more, but it would do, and she would cherish those short moments of existing, and want in the gap between them when she did not exist. 

Opal liked existing. Opal liked harmony between her gems, and existing proved it happened.


End file.
